RPG:The Long Way 'Round
''Journal entry #6 "Many beasts, many masters"'' At first light, we began or trek down from the southern spine towards Edgepoint. Our last night on the ridge was one for the books. I took notes of the topography; and looking over the virgin holds that lie before us, saw that they were beautiful. Twas a good night's rest, and I am glad for it. We made straight for Edgepoint the following day, us on horseback, with another 3 horses in tow. Rustled as we all must have looked, it should have been a sight to behold. Our time in Edgepoint was short lived. Though I did take a shave. We would be off to Ashville the next day. My companions worried of disguise. They have let me in on the details of some, rather unsettling, prior discretions. Twas before I rode wroth them, and they are now my brethren; I would take their trespasses on as my own, without thought. I write from the inner hold of Asheville, now. We took a ride up the Grey River with a most cordial farer. It is not my first visit to Asheville, though it has been a long time. The city seems larger then I host memory of, but so many memories from those times are obstructed by blur; it's not surprising. Something else feels different, though. An underlying current within the bustling streets, an unnervednes that permeates the hustle and bustle. And then, there's the business that Brom and I witnessed outside the archmagistrate's tower.... the eerie silence... Words unspoken. I know not what lies ahead, but my belly sits uneasy. -------- I saw my first wolves, a day ago. I knew them the second i spotted them; chasing a boar through the hills outside of Edgepoint, the boar turned and felled one of the wolves in a swift goring of tusks. My eyes swelled and my thoughts drifted....i would not be leaving this scene until its conclusion was seen through. tbc. ''Journal Entry #7 "The Past Becomes Present"'' This morning we were approached by Mora, mouthpiece for the archmage Ornell. Though he remains unseen, he is aware of my companions presence at his tower yesterday, as well as being aware of my companions' unfinished business. Mora has requested that we finish said business, off the east, at behest of the Archmage. Keen eyes has this Ornell, too keen.. I find it difficult to trust a man who hides behind closed doors... A disembodied voice carried by a mouth piece. .bah! My companions' business is, however, my own. I shall embark wherever they might trespass! It has been decided, we make leave for the Orc encampment in a few hours. My belly remains uneasy, despite the ale that normally soothes it. The Pink Participle is a fine watering hole. ... I made a friend last night. A beautiful, fiery haired consort by the name of Brulia. We carried coversation nearly until sunrise, a bright woman; as incandescent as her mane. If ever we find our way back to the Pink Participle, I would not mind seeing her again... A woman's touch was much needed, and I feel well rested; despite the lack of sleep. ... Out of the city and into the Plains; Gozreh, guide us. ''Journal Entry #8 "Actions: reactions and consequences"'' Battle!! Glorious battle!!! I had not been so tested in a very long time, and by the looks of it, neither had my companions. These orcs we came to find, at the foothills of The Great Spine, fought us beyond the will of most men. I am almost sure i saw one of these beasts tripping over his own innards, all the whilst continuing to lunge himself at Mentis and his mount. A profound respect have I found for these orcs, warrior and civil alike. It was with great regret that I had to dispose of two of the last three orcs standing, at the end of the long and most epic battle. We could not afford them to run north towards the rest of their kind, and t'would be an exercise in excess to tow them back to Asheville. The Shaman we've captured should suffice; by all accounts he seems to be of high rank, if not in fact leader of the small sect. I await the sunrise in anticipation! Sylvara shall have prepped a means of communicating with the Shaman by then. A meaningful exchange in common tongue will do much to set my running thoughts at rest.........I hope. Tomorow, Asheville; tonight, some much needed rest. Mentis and Sylvara fell in battle... Brom and I have taken first watch, so that they may fully recover from their maladies. I do hope rest finds me when my turn is nigh. Brulia told me that I toss and turn throughout the night. Aye, they might not be terrors; but my dreams are not a welcome bind. Much too immersive and distracting in our current plight; and, of late, moving beyond surreal... An entry for another night. I fear our tracks be sleuth-ed, our camp ambushed in the night. Let us see you, Torglarok. Dirt in my hands and winds at my back; Pace and I will not be caught. Least not unreadied! Journal Entry #9 "The Mouthpiece and the Hidden Mage" The gold that Mora, Mouthpiece of Ornell, has paid us feels particularly cold; as does this city. Ashville..the name itself invokes thought of soot, far removed from it's explosive origins. The kind of soot that hangs and rarely settles, graying the landscape and loading the air. Breathing feels laborious; eye-sight rarely met. A large part of me is glad that we released the Orc Shaman. We signed up to investigate an encampment; massacre was never spoken of. Mora seemed distraught at hearing that we released the brute of an orc.. Her motives remain difficult to read. And he whom she speaks for remains an enigma. Locked in his high tower, the Archmage Ornell....HA! I claim coward. Mora has offered us another job; I suppose, on behalf of the magically endowed council member. A chance at burglary.. I cannot lie, espescially not to myself, I am excited through and through. I care not for politics..but it seems that Ornell is making moves against a fellow council member. Seedy, to say the least, but it is an opportunity for pay; and more so, an opportunity for scheming and sneaking. The distraction is well met. Our small family has been introduced to Minet, a half-elf female rouge. She is supposed to come in helpful as a skilled cat burglar; her competencies are yet to be seen. On an equally somber note: ....Brom has taken leave of our ragtag group.... When, or whether, he will return is uncertain. 'Journal Entry #10 '"The Unseen Hand" The heist was a success! After a night of scouting Councilman Nolan's compound, and a daytime infiltration by our Clerical friend, we formed our plan. Setting fire to the grainery on the northern side of the compound; Menit and myself were able to sneak in to the mansion, almost, without detection. As the servants and guards bustled to put out the fire, we made our way through the great halls; scrounging paintings and trinkets before coming upon our intended loot. A heavy lock and chest lie between us and these political scrolls ..and Menit managed to break the lock.. Luckily, the window above the chest faced the compounds stables. Our means of escape readily avaliable, we sprung into action. Breaking the window and pushing the chest over the edge, falling from the second floor to a calamitous crash; its contents bursting out and onto the ground, amongst the chest's debris. Our element of surprise had met it's end. I may have left Menit slightly behind... As we fled from the guards, whom immediately began their pursuit, leaving our new Elven companion to sustain a few injuries. Two of the Nolan's guards managed to mount and gain chase; following us, well past the compuond's edges. Well enough an opportunity to rid ourselves of our pursuants.